The present invention relates to an improved assembling structure for the bridge member and the frame plate of a press key in which the insertion contact face of the cover block of the insertion slide section of the frame plate is formed with a guide profile which enables the bridge member to be conveniently inserted with the frame plate.
The conventional computer keyboard is composed of multiple press keys, arranged in a certain pattern. Each press key is composed of a circuit board, a resilient member, a frame plate, a bridge member and a key cap which are sequentially upward disposed on the top face of the base board. One side of the frame plate is disposed with symmetrical pivot sections. The other side thereof is disposed with symmetrical insertion slide sections. The bottom face of the key cap is disposed with symmetrical pivot sections and guide sections. The bridge member is composed of two support frames. One side of one of the support frames is disposed with two inward extending pivot shafts for fitting into the pivot sections of the frame plate. The other side thereof is disposed with roll posts for sliding within the guide sections of the key cap. One side of the other support frame is disposed with cylindrical posts for pivotally rotatably fitted in the pivot sections of the key cap. The other side thereof is disposed with slide posts for slidably inserting into the insertion slide sections of the frame plate. The resilient member is fitted in a receiving space of the support frames. The circuit board is positioned between the resilient member and the baseboard to form a press key. The cover block of the insertion slide section of the frame plate is vertically formed in a sliding direction of the slide post and has a receiving space on only one single side. Therefore, when the slide posts of the support frames of the bridge member are inserted with the insertion slide section of the frame plate, the vertically formed insertion slide section is not designed with any guide section for the slide posts so that the end sections of the slide posts and the insertion slide sections often interfere with and obstacle each other prior to insertion. Generally, after the slide posts are forced and resiliently bent and deformed to a certain extent, the slide posts can be inserted into the slide space. Therefore, the bridge member can be hardly firmly mounted on the frame plate and even the slide posts or support frames may be permanently deformed due to improper pressing. This will seriously affect the procedure of processing and increase the ratio of defective products.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved assembling structure -for the bridge member and the frame plate of a press key in which the insertion contact face of the top face of the cover block of the insertion slide section of the frame plate is formed with a guide profile ( which can be a cut, a reverse angle or an arch edge ), whereby when the bridge is inserted with the frame plate, the slide post of the support frame guided by the guide profile to smoothly and easily insert into the insertion slide section. Therefore, during the operation of insertion, the damage to the support frame is minimized.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above assembling structure for the bridge member and the frame plate of a press key, in which the frame plate is cut with an escape section at the insertion slide section corresponding to the insertion displacement position of the slide post of the support frame into the insertion slide profile, whereby when the slide post of the support frame is guided and displaced by the guide section of the cover block, there is sufficient space for the displacement and escape of the slide post so as to avoid interference and obstacle caused by the frame plate during insertion.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: